friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Bing
Charles Bing, also known as Helena Handbasket, is the biological father of Chandler Bing. He divorced Chandler's mother Nora Tyler Bing after he came out as gay, and works as a drag artist in Las Vegas. Biography Early Life Charles and Nora Bing told Chandler they were separating after Thanksgiving dinner. By that time — Chandler was nine years old — both Charles and Nora had an affair with the pool boy, though Charles . Since then Charles became a drag queen and even attended Chandler's high school swimming events dressed as a different starlet each time. Chandler mentions that Charles slept with a Mr. Garibaldi. ("The One With Chandler's Dad") He now has a show in Las Vegas entitled Viva Las Gaygas and performs under the name Helena Handbasket at The Four Queens, where Mr. Garibaldi accompanies him at the piano. ("The One With The Embryos") Helena once "put on a black cocktail dress and asked Ross up to a hotel room". Chandler mentions that his house lights up and blows bubbles, although this is likely a joke. ("The One With The Dollhouse") Season 7 Chandler and Helena have long been estranged. Monica wants Chandler to invite Charles to their wedding when Chandler reveals that they haven't spoken in years. Monica and Chandler fly out to Las Vegas to invite Charles to the wedding. Monica and Chandler catch one of Helena's shows where Helena and Chandler reunite, and Helena isn't too happy with Chandler due to him frequently avoiding contact with him. Chandler indirectly apologizes to Helena for not trying to get in touch with him sooner and invites Helena to the wedding, and he agrees to go. ("The One With Chandler's Dad") Helena and his ex-wife, Nora, meet again for the first time in years at the wedding. Nora and Helena exchange a few words. Helena scathingly asks Nora if she's a bit too old to wear a slutty dress and Nora asks Helena if she has too much penis to wear a dress. ("The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 1") Helena and Nora walk Chandler down the aisle and congratulate him on his big day. ("The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 2") Season 8 Nora and Helena are sitting together at the reception and they are still upset with each other. ("The One After "I Do"") Appearances *"The One With The East German Laundry Detergent" (First Mentioned) *"The One With The Giant Poking Device" (Mentioned only) *"The One Without The Ski Trip" (Mentioned only) *"The One With The Hypnosis Tape" (Mentioned only) *"The One With The Dollhouse" (Mentioned only) *"The One With The Embryos" (Mentioned only) *"The One With All The Thanksgivings" (First appearance) (Appears in flashback) *"The One Where Ross Got High" (Mentioned only) *"The One With Rachel's Big Kiss (Mentioned only) *"The One With Chandler's Dad" *"The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 1" *"The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 2" *"The One After "I Do"" *"The One Where Ross Is Fine" (Mentioned only) Trivia *The actress of Charles, Kathleen Turner, also voices Jessica Rabbit who, incidentally, is on Chandler's celebrity kiss list. ("The One With Frank Jr." ) Category:Chandler's Family Category:Friends Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Divorcees Category:Season 8 Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Ross & Monica's Family Category:Characters